


From beginning to end 至始至终06

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [6]
Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: M/M, Thor/Loki - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16737739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405
Summary: ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局





	From beginning to end 至始至终06

**Author's Note:**

> ABO、腹黑合法军火商锤X北欧傲娇财团公子基、长篇，中间会虐，HE结局

Loki僵硬着身子，他有些后悔为什么要和Thor睡在一个帐篷里，这纯属是在给自找麻烦。对方因为手臂受伤，所以现在只能朝一个方向侧卧着，最关键的是那个方向正好对着Loki的后背。他甚至能感觉到Thor此时正盯着他的后脑勺一直看，这种感觉太诡异了

 

大概是在叹出第十次气后，Loki终于受不住了。他突然掀起毯子迅速转回身，果然Thor正眨着疲倦的眼睛正看着自己

 

“我们换下位置”

 

“为什么，我觉得这样挺好的”Thor忍不住的挂上笑意，他知道Loki在焦虑着什么

 

“我可一点都不好”Loki拿着毯子跨过Thor的身体来到他的后方，然后用脚踢了两下这个大个子，让他识相的让出地方来

 

“好吧，你高兴就好”Thor没有办法，只好往前挪动着躺到了Loki之前的垫子上。这里居然意外的还不错，上面还有Loki残余的体温和他身上淡淡的味道

 

这回Loki可踏实多了，现在轮到他可以肆无忌惮的盯着Thor后脑勺看了。他看着Thor脑后那个松掉的头绳，金色的长发基本都散落了出来。Loki很自然的伸出手把头绳从头发上顺了下来。一瞬间对方的身躯动了一下，Loki觉得这反映很有趣，于是解释道

 

“你的头绳松了，我帮你取下来”

 

“谢谢，要是明天你能帮我再梳上，那就更感谢了”Thor笑了几声，他幻想着Loki给自己编小辫子的情景，那一定很有趣

 

“你一直都是长发吗”再没见到Thor之前，Loki很难想象一个如此硬汉形象的Alpha，梳着一头金色的长发居然出奇的适合，甚至是很好看

 

“从小时候就开始留着。大概是我母亲太想要个女儿吧。我记得小时候她会给我梳各式各样的小辫子。长大以后也从来没剪短过，习惯了就不想改变了”

 

“那今晚你得小心背后了。说不准我会用你的匕首把它给割了”Loki故意吓唬着Thor，就像他小时候顽劣的吓唬着那些梳长辫子的小姑娘们一样

 

“哈哈哈哈，Loki你要是喜欢，我会亲手割下来送给你。或许你可以拿它编个茶杯垫什么的”

 

“这个主意听起来不错。等以后会客的时候，我就拿它出来炫耀。我的茶杯垫都是用Thor Odinson的头发做的，听起来意外的很酷”

 

“天呀，你不是当真了吧。”说着话，Thor不自觉地摸一把自己的头发。Loki在后面憋笑着，没想到Thor这么在乎他的头发，简直像个小姑娘

 

“只要你今晚老老实实的，我可以不打它的注意。睡觉吧，我的长发公主，愿你有个好梦”说完话Loki翻了个身，背向着Thor闭上了眼睛

 

 

这一夜Loki睡的昏昏沉沉，虽然很累，但他依然睡的不踏实。临近天亮，Loki微微睁开眼，一个金灿灿的后脑勺出现在他眼前。因为头靠的太近，Loki甚至能感受到对方发丝触碰在自己脸上的轻柔感，以及从Thor身上微微散发出的信息素味道。但等不到Loki整理好思绪消化完这一切时，他又惊讶的发现自己的手臂还搭在了对方受伤的胳膊上。

 

Loki小心的收回手，像是怕惊醒Thor一般。他坐起身盯着那条缠着纱布的胳膊，然后轻轻的往Thor的方向探着身子。thor吐出得气息很重，他紧锁着眉头，看起来很不舒服的样子。Loki犹豫了一下，伸手扶上了Thor的额头，果然对方的肌肉块不是白长的。虽然体温有些发热，但应该不是因为伤口发炎引起的。

Loki觉得自己真是瞎操心，可他又不得不承认自己从昨天开始就表现的有些奇怪。他对Thor表现出了从没有过的心软、顺从、甚至还放低了防备。Loki有些痛恨起自己，他觉得一定是因为发情期快到的原因。对，他现在需要给自己来一针抑制剂，冷静一下。

 

“shit”Loki低声的咒骂起，因为他突然想起了昨天的偷袭。一整盒的抑制剂以及自己的衣服都放在了随身的行李箱里，然后伴随这那颗手雷，一起炸上了天

 

Loki起身，拿过椅子边上的外套走出了帐篷。但他不知道在这个时候，Thor也睁开了眼睛，然后咧开嘴角笑了起来

 

 

为了不让Loki起疑心，Thor又耐心的在垫子上躺了快一个小时才起来。他走出帐篷外寻找着Loki的身影，最后在伤员的帐篷前看到了他和Wanda的身影

 

“早”Thor向两个人打着招呼

 

“早，Odinson先生。昨天睡的怎么样”Wanda略有担心的询问着Thor，因为对方的脸色看起来不是很好

 

“还可以。”Thor敷衍的回答着，然后把目光投向了Loki继续问道

 

“现在状况怎么样？”

 

“暂时稳定，只是缺乏药品和食物”是的，他们的物资短缺，又有很多伤员。Loki心想最多也就能再坚持3天

 

“没关系，我已经让Fandral就近调遣了医疗队和运输机过来。应该明天就会到”正在Thor与Loki说话的时候，他胸前的钢制军牌发出了微弱的信号

 

“应该是我的Mjolnir马上要到了，它正在追踪我得定位”Thor扯下军牌看着上面信号传感器越来越频繁闪烁的光点。他快步的走出营地，Loki和Wanda跟在他的身后。

 

他们在一块相比较空旷的地方止步，然后抬头望着天空。果然一架红银色相间的飞机出现在了眼前，它的样式有些奇特。机翼两侧360度的螺旋涡轮看起来像是Stark工业的昆式飞机，但又有些不同。它的体态更圆润、边角更平滑，要不是因为Thor说这个东西是Tony给他造的，估计看到它的人基本都会认为是外星飞船吧。

 

飞机垂直的降落下来，在要接近地面的时候从底部放出了起落架。舱门打开，一个红头发的女人走了出来。她一身黑色的紧身皮衣，身材火辣，长相也是相配的性感、美丽

 

“哦，谢天谢地，你来了。”Thor走过去给了红发女人一个拥抱，然后转身向Loki和Wanda介绍到

 

“来，我为大家介绍一下。这位是Natasha，Stark工业集团现任的安保部高级主管，Tony的得力助手”

 

Loki礼貌的与Natasha握着手，但是心里却在想Tony Stark果然是个名副其实的花花公子，就连身边的员工都长成这样。这两个人要是没点额外关系，谁信呀。想着这些，Loki不免漏出了一丝奇怪的笑意，一瞬间的不是很明显，但Natasha却敏锐的看在了眼里

 

“可能Laufeyson先生误会了，我和Stark先生并不是你想的那种关系”气氛有些尴尬，Loki没想到对方居然看出了自己的想法，而且还直言不讳得说了出来

 

“能为Stark工业保障安全的人，果然厉害。对不起，刚才有些失礼了”Loki绅士而礼貌的道着歉，心想...这个女人太可怕了。只是自己不经意的一个小举动，就被她看的一清二楚。看来没事还是少接触为妙

 

“对了，Stark先生让我代他向您问候”

 

“.......”Loki突然哑然，没想到这么快就被对方当面摆了一道

 

“好了，我们的还是开始干正事吧”Thor打断了两人的对话。他不是没有看到Loki难堪的脸色，虽然他自己也很疑惑，想问清楚...但绝对不是现在

 

Thor带着大家进入到了飞机内部，里面的空间不是很大。主驾驶仓内一共4个座位，设计感前卫。在操控台上按下了一个按钮，紧接着翻出了一个红色的球体。Thor将手掌敷上去，主驾驶仓的玻璃上出现了全息投影的屏幕，上面显示着“身份识别中”的文字

 

“你好，thor先生，欢迎来到彩虹桥。”机舱内传来电脑的声音

 

“你好，Heimdall”Thor很平淡的问候着彩虹桥主程序主的电脑管家，然后长按下球体，瞬间屏幕上出现了太空外地球的影像

 

“定位我现在的位置”Thor要求道，只见屏幕上快速的放大，直到看到了现在所在地Mjolnir的图像

 

“以现在的位置为起点，搜索最近范围内的多辆大型运输车辆。推断行驶距离...大概11个小时”彩虹桥按照Thor的要求快速的搜索着，最后在屏幕上搜索到了一个运输车队

 

“发现类似目标”Heimdall发出提示并放大了画面。

 

几个人紧紧得盯着屏幕，果然是他们被抢的车子。除此之外，还有6辆武装的越野车前后跟随着

 

“帮我分析一下车上的人员信息”接到指令后，屏幕上锁定出了几个能看到的人员面部，并显示出了信息

 

“左面第二个放大”Thor看着被放大的人脸，突然瞪大了眼睛

 

“我知道是谁干的了。Algrim，之前他就对我的生意搞过手脚，但是没成功。没想到他还挺执着的...我想他的目的是要让我们无法按期交货，失去东欧的信用后，取而代之。要是我没猜错的话，他正要把我们的货物运到他的临时营地去，而那里一定有一批和我们相同的货物。等我们交不出货的时候，他们就有条件趁机介入和买家达成交易。之后再把我们的货物转卖给其他国家，一本万利”说完话Thor又将手按上球体命令道

 

“运输车队为定位目标，搜索最近范围内的港口和飞机场”搜索范围再不断的扩大，最后出现的目标显然都不算靠谱，因为距离太远，光凭车辆根本无法到达。

Loki认真的看着屏幕，从刚才Thor一系列的操作中，他大概了解到了彩虹桥的使用性能，于是提出自己的看法

 

“显然这些目的地都不太可能，或许你应该搜索一下附近有运输机的地方。只要地点开阔能满足起飞和降落的条件，现造个临时机场也不是不可能，况且对方还是有备而来的”Loki的话提醒了Thor，他又重新命令道

 

“运输车队为定位目标，搜索附近的大型运输机或者有条件降落和起飞的平原”彩虹桥在搜寻了半分钟后终于停止了。Thor探出身子将手臂倚靠在控制台上看着屏幕

 

“找到它了”

 

大家围到屏幕前，一个很空旷的视野出现在眼前。地面明显用沥青简单的铺过，周围有铁丝网隔离着，依稀还能看到来回巡逻的人。最为明显的当属那两台军用运输机，以及它不远处货车上的集装箱。

 

“我们接下来怎么办？”大家纷纷看向Thor

 

“很显然，现在光把货物抢回来已经平复不了我昨天所遭受的耻辱”Thor叹着气，他决心要让对方得到应有的教训

 

“所以我们要以其人之身还治其人之道”Loki突然接了话，他的脑子里已经有了一个计划。可是刚想开口就被Thor抢了先

 

“是的，我的Mjolnir晚上就能直接飞到那里。我们先解决掉机场这批人，Algrim的车队到达那里最少需要2天。但Fandral已经在路上了，不出意外后天早上能比Algrim更早到达。”Loki没有想到Thor的计划居然和自己不谋而合，于是又替Thor补充道

 

“我们先把机场的货物运上飞机，等到Algrim快到的时候围劫住他，最后与我们的东西一起带走。虽然到达交货点的时间不够了，但是我们可以采用直接送货到家的形式，来弥补我们所浪费的时间”

 

“perfect”Thor与Loki一拍即合，他们情不自禁的击了一个掌

 

“但是还有一个问题，我的Mjolnir可以坐四个人。我、Natasha，还有Wanda.....还差一个人”Thor虽然知道他们三个可以以三敌百，但还是多个人好办事，他希望能更稳妥一些

 

“难道我不算人吗”Loki表示出了自己的抗议

 

“哦，Loki。我不希望你有任何的损伤。我什么事情都能答应你，唯独这件事”Thor知道Loki喜欢争强好胜，也知道Laufeyson家的孩子身手也不会太差。但是他不想冒这个险，他容不得Loki受到半点的伤害

 

“算了吧Thor Odinson。是谁之前跟我说...我不比别人差，也不软弱，比Alpha还要强。还说什么，不是为了讨好我才这样说的。呵呵...Odinso先生也许我看错你了，你和他们都一样”Loki真的很生气，连他自己都不知道为什么要如此的激动，甚至还当着Wanda和Natasha的面前。这样的丑态他重来都没有表现出过，况且只是因为Thor Odinson否定了自己。

 

“不，不是这样的。我不是因为属性的问题，也不是因为你是个Omega。Loki，我只是...只是.......”Thor有些无法说出口告诉Loki，自己只是怕失去他

 

“我觉得Laufeyson先生没问题。之前他到迈阿密招募我的时候...我们交过手。当时我以为他是军方的人，显然Laufeyson先生的身手很不错，要不是他最后亮出了身份，我们打下去不知道谁会赢那。况且Laufeyson先生雇佣了我，他的人身安全也是我工作的一部分，我相信这一切没问题”Wanda站出来为Loki解围，她说的也是实话

 

Natasha走到Thor的身边拍拍他的肩膀，对于他这种少有激动的情绪表示着安慰

 

“准备一下，半小时后Mjolnir集合出发。”说完话Thor直径走出了飞机，没有看Loki一眼

 

带上了所需要的装备和物品，四个人有回到了Mjolnir上。

依然由Natasha驾驶飞机，她与Thor坐在主驾和副驾的位置上，后面是Loki和Wanda。到达目的地还有一段时间，只是因为刚才的争执弄的飞机上气氛很压抑

 

“一会儿到达位置后，我们先跳伞下去，你在空中开启隐形模式待命。对了，Mjolnir上火药配备了多少”说话间Thor开启了主程序，查看机上的弹药配备。

 

“应该是够用了。我们争取在暗中多解决几个，这样就能省下一些弹药。毕竟后面Algrim的队伍才是比较辣手的”说完话Thor离开副驾驶的座位，走到舱后在一块金属内壁上打开了一个小门，里面放着一些医疗用品和药剂

 

Thor拿出了一个蓝色透明的药剂针筒，脱下衣服直接扎进了自己的肩头。Loki回头望着那个人的背影，这时他才想起Thor还受着伤，对方应该是在注射止痛或愈合的药剂。想到这，Loki觉得自己已经消了一半的气，毕竟这个人昨天还救了自己，所以理所当然的被对方默认为需要保护的对象。但是Loki想要反驳Thor这个观点

 

Thor回来的时候直接将跳伞包仍在了Loki和Wanda的身上

 

“半个小时后，准备跳伞。尽量带上能用上的东西。暗杀，不要引起骚动”Thor下达完这次行动的指令后，就默默的走到了一旁开始整理他的装备。

 

Loki简直是太喜欢匕首了，他一共在身上带上了6把匕首。两条腿上各绑了两把，以及腰后又别了两把。然后是方便携带的手枪一部，4发弹夹，以及一把自动步枪。

 

“这个你应该能用得上”Thor扔给Wanda一把阻击步枪

 

“最新改良的。夜视效果极佳，瞄准器也更精准，完全消音，简直是暗杀神器。更重要的是这里，按下这个按钮后里面会调换成信号屏蔽磁弹，一共5发。再厚的装甲信号都能穿透”Thor介绍着这把枪的性能，他把Wanda推荐给Loki的时候就知道这姑娘的资料，所以这把枪很适合她。

 

Thor和Wanda说完话后，又走到Loki的面前。他没有什么高科技的武器可以给予对方，Thor只有他自己的身躯，就像是昨天一样。要是可以他就是Loki的护盾

“跟紧我”

 

 

他们已经到达了指定的目的地，三个人在机舱门口正穿戴着这个同Mjolnir一样特制的跳伞包。因为它的穿戴方式和普通款稍有不同，所以在Thor穿戴好后又为其他两个人依次做着检查。

 

当Thor来到Loki的面前时，显然对方不想理会他。于是Thor只能先服软，他硬着头皮边做检查边说道

 

“都这个时候了，还想继续跟我闹别扭下去吗”

 

Loki终于看了一眼Thor，但是眼神里却透露着一种可笑的嘲讽。他没有回应，用沉默的方式表达着自己的情绪

 

舱门被打开，气流夹杂着冷空气扑面而来。Wanda率先跳了下去，因为她需要先找到一个较高的地点进行阻击。然后是Loki，可是当他准备要跳的时候却被Thor一把拦住了。Loki瞪着他那双大眼睛，莫名其妙的看着Thor的举动。可对方那双蓝眼睛正坚定着看向自己

 

“对不起，今天的事情我很抱歉，但是你知道我没有恶意。我们昨天才经历过生死，所以有些紧张过头了。有些话我觉得一定要说出来，因为我怕以后会没有机会。也许现在说这个不太吉利...哦，天呀，我现在脑子里很乱，我是想说，我只...是怕失去你，哪怕你受到一丝一毫的损伤，我都会觉得，那是我的错。我....”还没等Thor把话说完，Loki就一把将他推出了舱门

 

“你的废话太多了”Loki不耐烦的吐槽着，但最后还是面带笑意的跳了下去

 

等到Loki落稳地面后，Thor凑过去不免发着牢骚

 

“你居然推我下来？害得我挂在了树上”Loki抬头一看，果然高大的树枝上挂着一个散开的降落伞，看来Thor是割断缆绳才爬下来的。想到对方爬树的样子，Loki不由得忍笑说道

 

“好吧，我们这算扯平了”怎么说这也算是让Loki消了气，所以Thor也松了一口气。

 

他们悄悄地接近到机场的铁围栏旁，Thor拿出望远镜侦查着情况。机场里面一共有22个人，门口有4个守卫配备着重型机枪和两辆武装吉普车。Thor把看到的情况大概与Loki说了一下，然后又拿着望远镜回看过Wanda的位置，恰好对方也正在用瞄准器盯着他。于是Thor向Wanda做出了一个ok的手势。

 

Thor拿出剪线钳剪断底部的铁丝，弄出了一个足够他们能爬过去的空间。然后凭借着里面大大小小的货车和集装箱作掩护，他们成功的来到临时塔楼的下方。两座相对而立的塔楼不算高，3米左右，但问题是他们需要同一时间解决掉两个塔楼上的哨兵。Wanda可以远程阻击掉一个，可另一个需要他们自己解决

 

显然Thor是想自己出手，于是他向远处的Wanda做着指令的手势“等我找到机会一起下手，你左边，我右边”可就在要出击的时候却被Loki按下了肩膀

 

“这个让我来。我认为你应该先去那边的塔下，把那几个杂兵处理一下。万一阻击的人从上面掉来怎么办？一定会被发现的”Loki说的不是没有道理，但Thor依然不放心。可没等他开口否决，Loki就先跑向了目标

 

“.........”Thor没有办法，只好按Loki说的潜伏到另一个塔的下方。那里正有两个人在聊天，他们手里有步枪，但是警惕性却很低。

 

Thor悄悄绕到他们的侧边，探头看了一眼

 

“嗨，哥们借个火”Thor走到他们两人的身后。他们的戒备心很低，只是回头的一瞬间，Thor就先一拳打在了离自己最近的那个人的脸上。然后再一刀刺进另一个人的胸膛，一刀毙命。待刚才那个挨了一拳的人还没有反应过来的时候，Thor已经绕到了他的身后，用一只手捂住了他的嘴，用力一扭。

 

Loki在另一个塔上看得清清楚，他此时就在哨兵的背面潜伏着，等待着Thor得手后再出击。现在时机到了，Loki慢慢的沿着墙边靠近哨兵，对方没有察觉到自己身边的异样。直到锋利的刀刃划开了他的喉咙，同一时间Wanda也开了枪，直接命中了另一塔楼上哨兵。而戏剧性的一幕发生了，那个被击中的人真的从他楼上掉了下来，就掉在了Thor的面前...

 

看着塔楼上表情十分得意的Loki，Thor无奈的耸了一下肩，意思就好像是在说“这只是个巧合”。而Loki显然觉得这个是必然会发生的几率，他一向谨慎，善于算计。

 

等到Thor处理完那几具尸体后，Loki也从塔楼下来与他汇合。接下来的一切都很顺利，他们三个人虽然是第一次合作，但却相当的默契。Thor不禁感叹起Loki的身手，暗杀技术一流。而且还有一种诡异的优雅感，就像是猫科动物在捕猎的感觉。

 

飞机场内部的人员已经被全部清除，只有门口的岗哨处还全然不知。Loki现在异样的兴奋，他在Thor身边滔滔不绝的说着他自认完美的猎杀计划。可Thor却很直接的给了Natasha一个指令。

 

一枚导弹从夜空中的夹缝中飞出，那是隐形模式下的Mjolnir。只听“砰”的一声，全炸上了天

 

“天呀，你太暴力了”Loki看着门口的一片焦黑，觉得这根本没有必要。

 

“哈哈，看这多简单，一炮全解决了”Thor在一旁笑着，没有比这个更爽的事情了，虽然他知道Loki还有尽兴

 

 

任务完成后，他们在Mjolnir上简单的休息了一夜。第二天一早他们盘点了机场上的物资，果然和之前Thor说的差不多，Algrim和他们的货物类别基本一致。而现在他们四个人只能耐心的等待Fandral的到来，然后把货物运上阿斯基德号。但是等到第二天的时候，Thor突然意识到一个问......他用彩虹桥分别分析出了阿斯加德号与Algrim车队的进程。发现两者相差的时间并不多，可他们需要有足够充裕的时间把货物运上飞机。

 

“看来现在需要兵分两队了。我们现在必须要在半路拦截到Algrim的车队，要不时间可能来不及。毕竟我们不清楚他们会不会有外援协助，我不想冒这个险”

 

“那我们具体要怎么办？”其他三人纷纷看向Thor，没想到突遇上这种情况

 

“Wanda留在这里继续等Fandral。Natasha你可能要忙一些需要两边跑，你先把我和Loki送到这个位置去”说完话Thor指了一下屏幕

 

“我们要在那里设下路障阻断Algrim的车队。但是在车队还没到达的时候，你必须回来等到阿斯加德号到达，带上Fandral给我准备的人再回来接应我们。要不这么多辆运输车我们的可开不回来...我知道事发突然，想想办法用Mjolnir装下10个人还是可以的。”

 

“万一来不及怎么办？”Natasha突然发出了质疑，她有Mjolnir当然快，但是万一Fandral晚了可怎么办

 

“我们会尽量托住他们，但是你必须尽快”Thor再次嘱咐道。要是只他自己一人当然没问题，受伤对他来说已经是家常便饭，但是Loki不行

 

计划暂时敲定，Thor和Loki带上工具和枪支与Natasha一起前往预定的地点。这里路边的树木繁盛可以很好的作为庇护，此时Thor正轮着他手中的大斧子，砍伐着临近路边的大树

 

“你现在看起来可真像个林子里的猎户”Loki在一旁欣赏着Thor伐树的身姿。虽然知道他肩上还有伤，但相比自己和Natasha...Thor更适合这个差事

 

“那我应该再配个弓箭什么的”Thor貌似对Loki无恶意的调侃并不反感，他甚至还应和着对方的恶趣味

 

Thor在路两侧对称的位置上砍了8棵树。砍的口子并不深大概只有树腰的三分之一，然后在树的口子上放置了微型滚珠遥控炸弹。等到运货车一过去，只要按下控制器，树就会按照Thor砍伐的方向倒下，正好压在后面的武装车队上。至于剩余的滚珠炸弹，Thor将它散在靠前一些的地面上。这样的距离最起码可以再搞掉前面的一到两辆武装车。他尽量计算着距离，即不能波及到后面的货物车辆，也要解决一些武装力量。这样他才能与Loki有足够的时间和精力去应付剩下的人

 

一切安排就绪，娜塔莎返回了机场。Thor和Loki趴在树丛里等待着Algrim的车队。正当Loki等的有些耐不住性子的时候，他们突然听到了一些动静。Thor拿起望远镜看过去，果然他们的目标出现了

 

“货到了，准备”Thor按下通讯器，声音可以让Natasha和Loki都可以听到

 

Algrim的车队不一会儿就进入陷阱圈，Thor按下遥控器，树上和地上的炸弹同时爆炸。和之前预想的一样，倒塌得树木正好砸毁了后面的三辆武装车。前方的爆炸也击中了一辆车子，还间接的弄翻了它后面跟随的那辆。

 

Algrim很快的意识到他们遭到了伏击，于是迅速的跳下车躲在了车后。而后面的几车人员就没有这么幸运了，他们无处躲避，在Thor和Loki的射击下纷纷倒地。

 

“你看，我们就应该分开在两侧各自阻击他们”Loki朝Thor吼道。他之前建议过这个策略，但是Thor执意要在一起行动。现在可好了，敌方仗着武装车够坚硬，他们连根毛都打不到

 

“在一起更安全”Thor被枪声震的有些耳鸣，他回应着Loki的同时，向侧翻的那辆武装车后面扔了一颗手雷。

 

这颗手雷很起作用，车后的人都被炸伤无力反击。就在Thor准备扔出第二颗手雷的时候，他猛然发现唯一还完好的武装车上立起来了火箭筒

 

“快，让开”Thor使出全身的力气推了一把身边的Loki，然后两个人向边上的树丛飞扑过去

 

爆炸范围很大，幸亏Thor反应的及时。现在他依靠在一个大树的后方，对面6米开外，Loki同样也依靠在一棵大树后做掩护。他现在离Loki太远了，甚至不知道现在对方的状况。Thor显得很焦急，他不知道敌方还有多少火力

 

“Natasha，还要多久。我挺不住了”Thor对着通讯器怒吼着，他完全失去了刚才的镇定。还好Natasha及时的回应了他

 

“就在眼前”

 

在还没飞到指定射程范围的时候，Natasha就放下了Mjolnir底部的特制Gatling机枪进行了扫射。敌方仅剩的4人因火力悬殊放弃了抵抗，直接往林子里跑去

 

“Loki，组织人员上运输车。我去追击他们”等不到Loki的回应，Thor就手持步枪追了过去，还在路过武装车的时候顺走了一条绳子。Thor发誓一定要抓到Algrim

 

Thor追着Algrim的身影往树林里跑去，他一边跑一边用通讯器吩咐着Natasha留在原地保护协助Loki。刚结束通话，他就看到了前方的Algrim，距离正好。Thor举起枪标准，没有多余的动作直接在他的腿上给了一枪。

 

Algrim叫了一声，然后趴在地上。Thor不慌不忙的走过去，不等对方防抗，就直接用抢把砸晕了他。等到Algrim清醒的时候，他已经被Thor捆在了大树上，以蹲坐的姿势

 

“说，是谁让你这么干的。凭你那点资本，搞不出这么多东西”Thor严厉的声音出现在Algrim的上方

 

“呵呵，我为什么要告诉你”很显然他的临时机场已经被Thor Odinson给一锅端了，但是Algrim还想最后一搏

 

“你告诉我，我就放你一马。不然......”Thor掏出了一把匕首来，然后在Algrim的脸上拍了一下

 

“Thor Odinson，不要用你哄那个Laufeyson家小婊子的方法来哄我，我不吃那一套”

 

“你再敢说一句侮辱Loki的话，信不信我割掉你的舌头”Thor很愤怒，他拉近了与Algrim的距离，将匕首直接刺进了他头边的木头里

 

“哈哈哈哈，你的小情人在床上的功夫一定很棒。要不不会有那么多人都天天的惦记着他，以及你的好友TonyStark”

 

这次匕首没有再扎进木头里，它直接刺穿了Algrim的胳膊。Thor推着刀柄直到再也推不进去，他死死的盯着Algrim，脸上带着有些扭曲的笑意说道

 

“没必要为了后面的人白白送命，你知道的。你对我来说没有威胁，你身后的人也一样。找到他只是时间问题，而快与慢...你可以做主，但是生与死是我来做主。别再浪费我的时间，下一刀可比这个要疼百倍。既然你这么喜欢研究下流的事情，也许下一刀应该直接捅在你的下身，那一定很爽”

 

“Malekith”在听到Algrim说出的名字后，Thor慢慢的松开了在刀柄上的手，与他拉开了一些距离。

 

就在Algrim以为Thor放过他的时候，他看到Thor此时从身后掏出了一颗手雷

 

“喂，你说话要算数。你说过会放我一马的”Algrim突然情绪激动起来，他大叫着，重复着刚才Thor给他的承诺

 

“是的，我会放你一马。但是命运要由你自己决定”说完话Thor强行掰开Algrim的双腿，将手雷放在他的腿间，然后顺手拉掉了手雷的保险环

 

“夹好它，就像你脑中能想到的最龌龊的那种。想象着那些Omega紧紧夹着你的时候”Thor慢慢的起身，倒退着步子。他此时正欣赏着Algrim颤颤巍巍的双腿，以及那无比恐慌的表情。、

 

Thor较有兴致的点燃了一颗烟，慢慢吸进又吐出

 

“我会送Malekith与你地狱想见”说完话Thor转身离开，不理会身后Algrim对自己的诅咒


End file.
